Starting Over
by LovelyBlasian
Summary: Punk and Chris have started all over and they're now dating. Things seem to be going well for them, but Laurinaitis is still plotting against them. Will they be able to overcome the obstacles put in their way? Punkicho/Jeripunk warnings inside.
1. Intro

**A/N: Well. here it is~! Mah Marilyn Manson muse and Jeff Hardy Muse worked hard on this one, even though it's short. It's only the intro, so bleh. Enjoy~! **

**Warnings!: I couldn't put them on the summary...eventually rape, lemons, violence, m/m slash, sex scenes, and jedam.**

We were inside a hotel room together. Just me and you. It had only been a 5 days since we had started dating and it was the best 5 days of my life. But, it had gone by so fast. So fast, that I nearly forgot about the fact that we had an Extreme Rules match against each other tomorrow in Chicago. And I knew we would have to fight, but there was so many things that had me worried.

What if John had found out that we were dating already before we told him? What if he went to corporate with this? What if he was still going to hurt you?

"Chris, are you okay?" You asked me as you came up to me and kissed me on the lips.

"Huh? Oh! I'm...i'm fine, Phil...I...it's just that tomorrow's our Extreme Rules match and i'm worried that John might try something..."

You kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand.

"Chris, don't worry about it. I'm not gonna let anything happen to us. You don't have to be so nervous about it, Chrissy." I smiled at the petname you had given me earlier. I kissed you back on the cheek as I went over to my bags and made sure that everything was packed up for tomorrow. We would have a 3 hour bus ride, but I wouldn't mind. Especially, since we were gonna be beside each other the whole time.

"I know...But, Phil...it's just that anything could happen...and it's a Chicago Brawl...so we gotta make it look convincingly...well...violent..."

"That's not true...I mean...as long as we get great feedback from the crowd, creative could care less about whatever the hell we do out there in the ring or outside of it."

"That's true, but...I don't know...Who's supposed to be winning again?"

"Me. But, that doesn't mean that you have to just let me win it. Don't go soft on me just cause we're dating, Chrissy." You smiled and I laughed.

"Damn, you caught me. Just when I was gonna lay there and take the beating like a man, too." You scoffed at me.

"Yeah. Like a glittery trunks and boots wearing man who goes marching around like a human Christmas lights decoration would..." I laughed.

"I do not look like a christmas decoration, you ass-clown!" I smiled at you and you blew me a kiss.

"I'm sorry. I take it back. But, if we get to the Christmas time of year and I ever need lights, i'm going to you for help, Chrissy. You and that lite-bright jacket of yours could light up the whole entire night sky if you wanted to..."

I chuckled and stuck my tongue out at you. "It's because my jacket is a jacket pipe-bomb."

"Jacket pipe-bomb he says...Pffft...who's copying who now, Jericho?" You teased and I got up and went over to you and pecked you on the lips.

"Whatever...But...Can you promise me something else, Punk?"

"What's that, Jericho?" You said as you hugged me.

"Promise me...that whatever happens at the match...that it won't change anything. That at the end of it we'll still be together..."

You kissed me on the head and rubbed my back.

"Chris...We'll still be together. I don't need to promise it because I know that we will. Don't let Laurinaitis control you. You're not his puppet. You can do whatever you want to."

"Okay...Phil, I lo-" I stopped myself quickly. It had only been a few days and I didn't want to rush anything.

"Chris, it's okay...I know what you're going to say. These 5 days together with you have been amazing and I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. I feel the exact same way."

"You do? I...I just don't want you to feel like i'm rushing you to say that..." You lifted my head up and kissed me on the lips.

"You aren't, Chris. I wanna hear you say it, though."

I blushed and looked into your olive green eyes. "I...I love you, Phil." You smiled at me.

"I love you too, Chris."

I couldn't help but smile at that warm moment we just shared. I was really hoping that you didn't feel like I was rushing your or anything.

"Well, we'd better get some sleep...since we head out in the morning and all..."

"Alrighty...I probably won't get more than 2 hours though..."

I frowned. I hated how you had sleeping problems. It probably took a toll on you someway. I got into bed and then you got in with me. I cuddled up to you and you pulled the covers up on us before you turned off the light and wrapped your arms around me.

"G'night, Phil..." I yawned.

"Night, Chris." You said softly and I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I feel like Phil said the L word a bit early, but there's gonna be a reason for that later on...maybe...I don't know...anyways...review if ya want~! ;)**


	2. Extreme Rules

**A/N: HOLY TOQUITOS! I'm just getting back from Extreme Rules...I'm exuahsted~! x.x Oh yeah...by the way...LAYLA DONE KICKED NIKKI'S ASS!...XD Lol, I was excited as fuck when that shit went down...anyways...here's chapter 2~! I didn't wanna do this till later, but I brought my notebook to the match withme unknowingly...Dedication,huh? XD**

It was sunday night. The night of our Extreme Rules match. You had been a nervous wreck all the way to the arena, but you managed to calm down. It was great to be back in Chicago, regradless of the circumstances. I looked over and saw you walking back and forth, pacing like a mad man.

"Chris, are you gonna be okay?"

"Hm? Oh...! Yeah, yeah...! I'll be fine, Babe..."

"Well, the lights are about to go out...So, go ahead and do your thing with your jacket..." You smiled at me and waved before you went out of the curtain and into the ring. I heard the boos and you suck's from the fans and sighed. If they got to know the real you, not Jericho, and if they knew everything we went through in the past month,they'd think twice about what they'd have to say. I waited for my cue and then I got up from the box I was sittting on and went out through the curtain.

I did my thing and kneeled to the ground before I shouted out loud for the whole world to hear. "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" Earning me a crazy amount of cheers from the fans and then I went down the ramp.

I was wearing a drug-free t-shirt and jeans. Since it was a street fight, I figured that I might as well wear street clothes. I then went over to ringside and said hi to my sister, Selene. It was good seeing her and the rest of the family after so long. I gave her a hug and smiled at the others before I went into the ring. Justin Roberts did the formal ring introductions after the crowd finally stopped chanting my name.

The bell rung and we exchanged stares at each other. We charged and started our brawl. I got you with a few knees and punches to the gut. I ended up beating you down in the corner and I stomped away. You ended up on the floor and I followed so I could attack you from behind.

I grabbed a few chairs from outside of the ring and threw them in before I rolled you in. I then dove under the ring for a kendo stick. I came into the ring and cracked you in the back with it, earning a howl of pain from you. I then kicked you in the face and hit you again with the stick. I take a big swing to hit you,but you avoid it and go back to the floor. I then got out and went after you, chasing you around the ring and then back in, getting you with a clothesline.

I got you again with the kendo stick. You then crawled on your knees and grabbed the referee for safety. I came over over and you manage to hit a cheap shot on me and a dropkick. That dropkick of yours hurt like a fucking bitch and I ended up on the apron and you connected to me with a springboard kick that send me to the floor. You go out to where I am on the floor and work me over. You throws me hard into the steel barrier and I fly over it. And then you came at me with right handed punches. I try to fight back, but you headbutted me and ended up bringing the match back into the ring. You take the padding off the top of one of the turnbuckles and drop an elbow. I make a comeback with chops and I took you to the corner. I try to go for my infamous high knee in the corner,but you moved out of the way and I ended up on the floor.

You take me in front of my family at ringside. You took the padding off the barrier and slammed me into it. You try taunting my family, but Selene slapped you. I told her about the situation and the fact that we were dating now. It took her a while to understand how and why, but I explained it to her and she didn't mind getting able to slap you, obviously. You charged my sister but I leapt up and beat you down into the ground. I kinda just unloaded for you on a bit, because I knew that the fans would love it and we already went over what we were gonna do to each other before we got in this match and you were fine with it. I then ripped the announce tables apart and I slam you into the plastic top of the announce table, causing you to breaking it. I went to try and piledrive you onto the floor, but you countered and ended up backdropping me.

You then proceeded to hit me with one of the monitors and then a piece of the table. You brought me back into the ring and managed to get to a 2 count, but I got out of it. You put a knee in my back and then I ended up getting out of it and we went back and forth at each other. I tried to do a springboard but,I slipped on the top rope. You got me with the kendo stick a few times and then you taunted me while I was laying on the mat and then you point to Selene. I then rolled you out of nowhere for a 2 count. I charged but you managed to drops me just in time. You tried for a cover, but managed to only get to a 2 count. You then go under the ring and grabs a supposed can of beer. You bring it with you and then you gave me a beer bath. The fans were oblivious to the fact, that it was actually sodas, not beer.

You told me that you were gonna swap the two drinks before we got out into the ring and you did just that. You worked me over some more and grabbed another can of soda. You took a drink of it before I kicked you in the gut. I made a comeback and beat you down with the kendo stick. I hit you with another clothesline and got a few more hits at you. I hit a high knee on you in the corner and a bulldog and the crowd chanted my name.

I put the stick between one of your legs and I yank it up. I try to go for the GTS but you slide out before I could. You then tried to go for the Walls, but I manage to quickly counter it. I hit you with a powerslam and got another 2 count. I then climbed onto the top of the turnbuckle for an elbow but you ended up cutting me off. You tried climbing up for a superplex but I block it and fight you back, sending you down onto the mat. I came off of the top rope and and I hit you with me elbow drop but you kicked out at 2. I then went at you with right hands. I try going for a GTS, but you fought your way out of it. You dropped me and tried the Lionsault but I blocked that. I tried going for the GTS again but you just did another counter. You fought back and throw me into a chair that was lodged in a corner. You got me with a two count and then I come over but you barely hit a Codebreaker out of nowhere. You try for the Walls again but can't get me turned the other way around. You finally do and the ref checks on me. I crawled to the ropes and the fans were chanting for me again. I make it, but the hold won't break because it's a street fight. I managed to wriggle some and I reached under the ring to grab a fire extinguisher, before you pull me back in the ring and I spray you with the extinguisher, breaking your hold on me. I got you with a shot to the gut from the extinguisher that sent you to the floor. I quickly followed you and got you with it again and then I get you to the announce table and knock you out ontop of it. I then climbed back onto one of the turnbuckles and I almost fell, but I steaded myself and I smashed through you and the announce table with a huge elbow drop. I could tell that the both of us were gonna be hurting in the morning after that one.

I brought you back into the ring and tried covering for a 2 count. I quickly did the Anaconda Vice and you tried to get free but ended up getting the kendo stick and beating me up with it until I release you from the hold. I quickly hit you with a chair shot to the gut before you hit me with a Codebreaker with the chair out of nowhere but I managed to kick out at 2 for the count out. You tried another kendo shot and then yelled angrily as you stomp on me, causing the crowd to boo. You then tried going for GTS, causing the crowd to boo some more as you just wasted time holding me up. I caught my leg out of the GTS and go for the Walls of Jericho. I catapulted you into the corner and caught you in a GTS.

"1! 2! 3!"

The bell rung as I got the pin and then my themesong came on. I had won the championship. You got out quickly and went to the back. I jumped to the fans at ringside for a celebration for a while before I went to the back to check on you.

"Well, that went out a lot better then I thought it would have." I said as I smiled at you and you chuckled.

"My body's sore as hell, though..."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah...Let's just see how the other matches turn out..."

We sat together and watched the Lesnar/Cena match on tv. Cena won and gave a speech, and we figured he was gonna retire for a bit. Hell, the guy needed a break, especially after the blood bath that went on out there. We were about to go get changed and everything but then a segment with Laurinaitis came on. I didn't think he knew that they were still shooting. Apparently, he was taking a phone call from Hunter aka Triple H. He ended up saying that he would address what he and Hunter were talking about on tomorrow's RAW.

"Hunter's coming here?" You asked me. "I wonder why...What do you think they were talking about?"

"I honestly have no clue..."

_TBC..._

**A/N: This chapter was also for the people who didn't see Extreme Rules. Typing that scene was hard as fuck! DX I don't even know what Laurinaitis and Triple H were talking about. Maybe it'll fit int he story...maybe not... :o please review!**


	3. Monday Night RAW

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, enjoy~!**

It had been a long night for everyone on the RAW roster. A lot of people had thought that Triple H was going to fire both Lesnar and Laurinaitis, but before he could get out what he was going to finishing saying to Laurinaitis after he had interrupted Triple H, the bringer of pain; Brock Lesnar, brought pain to the COO of the industry. He unleashed all of his anger at Laurinaitis onto him and ended up breaking the cerebral assassin's arm. But, just before Brock Lesnar left the building, he encountered Chris Jericho, who was preparing for his beat the clock match against The Big Show. He ddin't do anything to Chris. He was already in the hot seat for what he had done to Hunter, and he didn't feel like getting fired for something that he ended up doing to Chris.

So, he didn't do anything to him except tell him something. Something that had Chris nervous to this very moment as he proceeded to his locker room. He was about to go inside of it until he was stopped by his boyfriend, CM Punk.

"Hey, Chris. Layla told me that she saw Brock talking to you about something earlier...Are you alright? He didn't touch you, did he?"

"No, no...he was just saying a threat...For a second there, I thought that he was gonna F-5 me again..."

"Again? When the hell did this happen?" Punk asked upset and Chris scratched his head with his finger.

"Umm...well...it happened the week before our RAW segment with the police and the drunk tests..." Chris said as he immediately noticed the anger in his boyfriend of one week's eyes. Punk sighed before he looked at Chris with a frown.

"Why didn't you tell me this any sooner, Chris?"

"Well, because you'd probably get mad and-"

"Mad? Oh no. I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Phil smiled at Chris and chuckled.

"No...I'm pissed the fuck off! When I see that fucking bastard again i'm gonna show him what happens when he messes with MY Chris."

Y2J smiled at what Phil had said to him. It made him happy to know that his boyfriend had cared so much about him,

"I appreciate it, Philly...But, if he does come back...I don't want you to do anything crazy like go after him on your own. Look what happened to Hunter tonight. And he's one of the strongest guys in the whole entire business, Phil! I don't know what I would do if something like that happened to you, Babe..."

"I know...It's just crazy that all of this shit is happening, Chris. What happeend to Cena tonight was insane..." Phil shook his head at the awful memory of what Laurinaitis did to John Cena earlier on RAW.

"Do you really think that Laurinaitis is going to fight him at Over The Limit, Punk?"

Chris said before he opened his locker room door and went inside of it. Punk followed him inside as he locked the door behind them.

"I don't know what to fucking think anymore...he's trying to run this company into the ground..."

"Maybe a shower will help us a little bit. We both smell awful and we could use it before we get back to the hotel."

Punk scoffed.

"We? What the hell are you talking about? I smell amazing, Chris."

"Yeah. If you call smelling like sweat amazing, then yeah. You do."

"Whatever. But, I wouldn't mind taking a shower. Especially since there's going to be some sexy blonde guy in there with me."

Chris laughed as he proceeded to strip from his ring gear until he was naked. He then went into the shower part of the locker room and went over to the nozzle. He turned the water on and turned the hot water knob until the water was to his liking. Phil came into the shower after he had stripped of his shirt and ring gear. He smiled as he saw the sight of Chris's round ass.

"Hey, Punk! You'd better hurry and come on in before the water gets cold- You're a perv, Punk." Chris said with a blush and a laugh as he caught Punk starring at his ass.

"What? How's that? You're the one with your ass facing me. Not the other way around." He said with a smile as he walked over to Chris and grabbed him by the waist and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Phil..." Chris looked at Phil in his beautiful olive green eyes and smiled before he returned the kiss and rested his head on the younger man's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Chrissy."

He said with a smile before he let go of Chris so they could shower. Chris had his bar of soap in hand and he started scrubbing at his chest and stomach. He then rinsed the suds off and he was about to soap up some more but Punk turned him around before he pinned him to the shower wall and started kissing him deeply and passionately. A shiver of excitement rushed through Chris's body as Phil kept kissing him. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but Phil won as he started to use his tongue to massage Y2J's, earning a moan from the older man. Phil loved feeling Chris body against this own, making him want to fuck Chris until he couldn't walk for a week. Chris moaned out loud as Punk took his already hard cock into his hand and began to pump it up.

"Shit...! Phil...!" He arched his back up a little, the tatooed hand doing wonders to his hard erection. Chris moaned when Phil's tongue and teeth dragged across his neck before the wet tongue made its way down the codebreaker's abs before it found it's way onto the tip of the blonde's achingly hard erection.

Phil loved the sounds that Chris was starting to make. The second city savior swirled his tongue around his lover's dick, driving Chris insane with pleasure. He couldn't take being teased like this.

"Ah...P-Phil...W-wait...!"

Phil looked up at him confused.

"Chris, what's wrong? Am I-...We're going too fast aren't we?"

"No,no! It's not that. Not at all...! It's just that we should probably shower before the water gets freezing and that'd ruin the moment...So, we should just finish this at the hotel room."

"That's true...Alrighty then..."

So, they finished showering together and then they got dried off and dressed before they headed out of Chris's locker room with their stuff so that they could get out of the arena and to Phil's rental car. They both got in and Phil started the car up before he drove off on the way back to the hotel. Both of them couldn't wait to get back to their hotel room.

_TBC..._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I was gonna put the sex scene in here, but i'm busy updating other stories at the moment so I couldn't hope you enjoyed and please review~!**


	4. Our first time

**A/N: *smashes keyboard* I thought that I had uploaded this chapter ages ago…! ;A; I'm sorry that I forgot, and I hope that this chapter makes up for it. I'm sorry for making it so short, i'm dealing with a multitude of things right now, especially with helping my homosexual friend adjust to and heal from this stupid amendment one bill that was recently passed here in NC. Because of it, he and his boyfriend won't be able to get married down here, which quite frankly pisses me the fuck off because who are they to make that kind of decision for a whole entire group of people? :/ and asides from that I work on the weekdays. So, this was all that I could manage to type up at work...Please, enjoy~! BTW, it's in Chris's POV **

We finally got back to our hotel room after so long. The moment we got to the door, you were showering me with kisses and I was struggling to just stay there and kiss you back, but we had to get inside.

"P-Punk, wait...! Let's get inside first..."

I said, dazed from all of the kisses I had just received from you. You fished the key card out of your pocket and then you stuck it into the lock box and then it unlocked. We both got in before you closed and locked the door behind us and started kissing me again. Before I knew it, you had pushed me onto the bed and had me pinned down underneath you. I was so nervous and excited all at the same time. We were going to have sex with each other for the first time since we had started our relationship and I couldn't help but be anxious about it.

You quickly broke our heated kiss so that you could take off my shirt along with yours. Afterwards, you undid my belt and jeans and slid my jeans and boxers, revealing my now hard member. You chuckled and smiled down at me.

"Geez, Chris...We haven't even got to the best part yet and you're already harder than a rock..."

I blushed. But, you couldn't blame me for being as turned on as I was. I let out a gasp as you grabbed my cock and started to pump it up. I knew what you wanted and it made me all the more nervous and horny all at the same time. I had only been with one guy before I had gotten together with you and that relationship didn't turn out too well for me or him.

I was fully erect and you weren't jacking me off anymore, but you were starting to massage and explore all over the parts of my body that weren't covered up. I didn't know exactly what to do at the moment, so I moved my hands to your chest and down to your stomach, admiring the straight-edge letters across your belly and then my eyes wandered off to the large bulge that was inside of your jeans. I licked my lips before I rubbed it and switched our positions so that I was ontop of you and so that you were underneath me. I smirked at you before I undid your jeans and slid down your boxers to reveal your hard member. I grabbed it and then I ran my fingers up the underside of your shaft and over your slightly purple head before I leaned in and lapped across the shiny head a few times.

"Shit..!"

You groaned and I kept on with my assault. I could feel that you were starting to tense under me and started to make groaning sounds as I started licking all over your cock. I slid your cock head from my lips and licked all the way down to the base of your member before I started to teasingly lick at your sac. I started to pump up your erection with my hand as I started to suckle on your balls. I then stopped so that I could lick my way back up to the head of your member and then I took all of you into my mouth. As I sucked on your large cock, I started to lick at your head again before you started to thrust a little into my mouth. I took in a deep breath before I took all of you into my throat and started to deep throat you. You started fucking my mouth, and a few seconds later I felt your seed spurt into my throat.

I swallowed your essence before I got up so that I could kiss you, allowing you to taste your bitter-sweet come. I took off my jeans and boxers and tossed those off somewhere and you did the same.

"Chris, lay down so I can prep you."

"No, Phil...I need you inside me now...I can handle it...I just wanna feel you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you, Baby."

"I'll be fine." I smiled as I layed down on the bed. You spread my legs out before you positioned yourself at my entrance and then you slowly slid inside of me, causing me to let out a scream.

"Punk!" I moaned as you started slowly and steadily thrusting into me over and over again. I let out a loud yell as you hit my prostate and then I slammed my ass into you, eager to have you fuck me senseless.

"God, you're so fucking tight, Chris...! It feels amazing inside of you..."

You groaned as you started to pick up the pace. My mouth started to gap as I was panting and moaning repeatedly. I wrapped my legs around your waist and then you grabbed my hip and started to go even faster, slamming into me, each time hitting the spot that caused me so much pleasure that it was unbelievable. You grabbed my cock and started to pump it up in time with your thrusts and I bit my lip. I could feel my orgasm coming at any minute now.

"Oh god...Phil..! I'm gonna-Ah!" I yelled as I came onto both of our stomachs. I felt my hole tighten around your cock and then you came deep inside of me, filling me up with your seed. You then leaned down and kissed me tenderly, the both of us trying to regain our breath.

"Phil...haah...that was amazing...I'm so glad that we got to do this..."

"Yeah and me too...And you make it sound like we'll never do this again with each other. I may not have been your first, Chris...But, I want to be your last." I smiled and kissed you on the cheek.

"And you always will be...I love you, Philly..."

"Love you too, Chris." You said with a smile before you slid out of me. We got under the covers and rested our head on the pillow as you reached over to the night stand and turned of the lamp light. When you finished, I cuddled up to you and then you wrapped your arms around me.

"Night, Punk..."

"G'night, Chris." You said and I knew that I would be able to get plenty of rest, especially with me being in your arms like this. I wouldn't have wished for anything else in the world.

_TBC..._

**A/N: Again, forgive me for the short sex scene. I will make a very detailed scene in chap 6 to make up for this so feel free to review or whatever, but right now, my main priority is catching up~**


	5. RAW

**A/N: Here it is, please enjoy, this is a Punk POV chapter. this takes place during RAW.**

We just finished RAW for the night and I was fucking pissed. My eyes were still burning from that green mist or whatever the hell it was that Tensai had rubbed all over my face and in my eyes. I could barely see still and I had just barely made it into the back without tripping and falling over something.

"Phil!"

I heard you call out to me and I decided to wait for you to come over to me before I did anymore moving as to avoid hurting myself. I felt your hand on my shoulder and then you put something cold and wet into my hand.

"Here...That should help some...What the hell was Laurinaitis thinking out there? Tensai could've blinded you!"

I rubbed my eyes with the cloth and it actually helped a lot. I could see clearly again, but my eyes were still hurting.

"He's just mad because I said to him what the whole roster wants to say to him. And he knew that i'd say it too, that's probably why the fucking tool did that. I can't wait till Over The Limit comes. I'm really looking forward to seeing Cena kick his ass."

"I don't know...I think it's kind of weird how Heyman came back all of a sudden and Brock just quit...I think they're planning some sneaky shit up for the match or something. He probably still has his job and Paul's gonna ultimately end up being his Valet or something..."

I sighed. "Well...At least we haven't been having too much trouble with laryngitisasides from tonight, Chris. Who knows? Maybe he's finally backing off or something...But, just make sure that whenever we're not around that you're not by yourself with him around...Who knows who he could end up having with him to do his dirty work?"

"Heh..." I smiled.

"What?"

"Look at us, Phil...It hasn't even been a month yet and we're already acting like a married couple." You chuckled and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Well, who knows? Maybe in a couple of months or a year...you might end up -Irvine." I smiled at you and you laughed as you returned my kiss.

"I like the sound of it. But...If anything you'd end up being -Brooks."

I scoffed at you."Pfffft...I'm not the one with the perfectly round ass here, Chris. You have an ass that puts most if not all women's to shame." I laughed and kissed you on the cheek.

"So, now you're saying that I have a girl's ass?"

"Well, no. You have a Jericho ass which is way better, obviously..."

"Obviously." You smiled and hugged me. "Phew...You smell like sweat and spit, Philly...Let's get to your locker room and take a shower."

"Let's? As in us? Chris...if we take a shower together, i'm gonna end up having you in there with me until we run out of hot water if you catch my drift."

"Oh, I caught it alright...Geez...what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. Beats me."

I said as I kissed you on the head. All of a sudden, we heard something that sounded like a giggle and a squeal and we turned around to see Layla and AJ blushing, smiling from ear to ear.

"Chris, are you and Phil dating?" Layla asked you and you nodded, earning a fit of giggles from the two.

"Aww! That's so cute! Wait-! Who's topping who?" AJ asked and I saw you turned a shade of red.

"Chris, obviously."

"Phil!"

"Aww...! That's so cute!" Layla said with a smile and then her and AJ looked confused.

"But...I thought you two hated each other, Punk...On and Off-screen..." AJ said and I shrugged.

"We basically just kind of...well...yeah. It just happened. And well, now...we're dating. Simple as that."

"Well, i'm happy for you two. But, don't you think that the GM is going to be upset by this? From what I understand, he really doesn't like you, Punk..." Layla said and I laughed.

"Clown-shoes? I could care less about if he likes me or not. All that matters to me is my job and Chris." That earned another round of Aw's and giggles from the two.

"Well, we don't want to keep you two up any longer. Especially since you two are probably gonna go to your hotel rooms now." AJ said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Um...we're sharing the same room, AJ...We've been doing that for a while now." The two of them gasped and giggled again.

"Ohhhh~! Okay...Heehee, night you two~" Layla said before she and AJ left, talking about something that I didn't care for listening to.

"You don't think that they were thinking that we were having sex with each other the whole time, do you?" You asked me and I shook my head.

"I honestly don't want to know what they were thinking, Chris..." I sighed and you gave me a hug.

"Well...who knows...but anyways...let's hurry up and take a shower...i'm starving...!"

You groaned and I chuckled before we made our way to my locker room. We took a shower, and we got a few nips and kisses at each other in the process. After we finished getting clean, we got out and dried off and then got dressed, grabed our bags and headed out of the arena.

"So, where would you like to get something to eat at, Chrissy?"

"Umm...I'm in the mood for some seafood...Let's go to Red Lobster...and then after that let's go to the movies. We can go and see The Avengers." You said and I kissed you tenderly on the lips.

"Alrighty then~" I said with a smile as we went to my rental car and got inside of it and I drove us out of the parking lot and we were on our way to Red Lobster for another great date.

_TBC..._

**A/N: Feel free to review~**


End file.
